Repair Fees
by henrarch
Summary: A Tenno goes through the motions of her everyday life. possibly AU, also kind of OOC for Lotus. also SPOILERS! for the second dream. don't read this if you haven't played it yet. a bit of death, but nothing explained or gory.


DISCLAIMER

I don't own anything here, other than the character. All of it is owned by Digital Extremes.

Now this is fairly obvious mind you, but I figured it was better to be safe than sorry with copyright stuff.

EDIT: wow, I must have been tired. There were a few typos, but I think I've fixed them now. If I've missed any, please tell me.

Time and time again, she felt the recoil of her regulators pulse through her arms, ripping at the seams and joints of her Warframe's arms. Time and time again, she felled the enemies in front of her. She had been doing this for…

Time was lost when battle was all that you knew. Blood and bone, bullets and blades. The torrent of war had become a whitewash of never-ending, ever repeating circumstances. Even the pain she felt, from the guns in her hands, or the bullets embedding themselves in her stomach and chest all blended into a hazy static.

After a while, the thought of watching the battlefield became too much, so she shut it out. Covered her eyes with a ragged cloth. Still, she took aim, and pulled the trigger, and the cycle continued.

At times, she forgot whether the pain was hers, or Mesa's. It seemed to permeate her whole being, like darkness licking at her very soul, threatening to swallow her whole. But it never did.

Maybe she would have preferred that it had.

Another enemy dead. And another. As much as she hated doing this, it was undeniable that she was good at what she did. She kept on firing, not paying much attention to her surroundings, her energy, or even her own Warframe's health and shields. In an instant, her connection was cut off, and she was sent reeling backward in her orbiter, a migraine taking hold for only a moment, as she regained her senses.

"Guess that's that." She mumbled to herself. It was obvious what had happened; her Mesa had been damaged, and she was forced out of Transference, in order to minimalize mental trauma. She'd been through it before, so she knew the drill. She would merely have to wait until the mangled Frame was retrieved, and repaired. This wasn't eh first time.

Peeling open her pale blue eyes, she looked across the room where her transference linkup pod was located, and sighed. Using her arms, she hoisted herself out of the chair, as her long black hair traced itself along the seat, and flopped across her back when she stood up, not far off the floor.

Taking long slow strides, she made her way towards the door, and lazily slinked past the doors on either side, opting not to take the route that was closer to her right, for various reasons.

Upon reaching the front of her orbiter, she opened up the interface for the ship controls, and set to work on making herself a chair out of a pillar just in front of the navigation console. A little something she learned while messing about on occasions such as these, where she was without a functional Warframe.

Plopping herself down, she just looked out of the observation window, and stared at the trails of streaking entropy and chaos that was the void. This was a favourite pastime of hers, as one who often had the time to entertain such things.

Time passed, and eventually, she received a notice via encrypted mail, and Ordis made some comment about it 'not being as encrypted as it should be'. Soon enough, it was unencrypted, and she began to read it.

"To Endless," it began. Endless was the nickname she had received, due in part the seemingly 'Endless' hail of bullets that came from her Mesa's regulators.

"The cost for repairing the Warframe listed as 'Mesa' comes to a total of 20'000 credits. It will be delivered to you at the Terminus Relay Item pickup within 3 earth days. And please, do try not to fail again next time.

-Lotus"

Flicking the message back into the virtual mailbox, Endless went back to her void-gazing, sighing a little at the reduction in pay she was going to receive.

This truly was a day like any other, on her job as a Tenno.


End file.
